fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaah! Tokyo Sushi struggles to stay in business!
Towards the final days of May, Togarashi, Karai, Kokumotsu and Taima were doing a project on the History of Frankfurt. But they were also assigned homework on German Rivers. Good news and bad news. Good news is, the project was a group assignment and they all worked together to create their project, and finished with ease. Karai, Kokumotsu and Taima also completed the homework on German Rivers. But here's the bad news, Togy didn't do the homework! And she'll pay in the worst way here.. Part 1: *In Advanced German Class, where the students take their seats and Ms. Strauss gets set for school after taking a trip to Frankfurt to visit her Mom's cousin, who died from a heart attack.* "Guten Tag.. Ich bin wieder da..." Strauss in a sad state, starts to collect homework. "Now you have been wondering why I was out for the past few weeks? My mother's cousin died from a heart attack. I went to her funeral and couldn't hold back my tears, My whole family had to calm me down. It's been a rough day... yeah." As she collected the homework, she went to Togarashi's row. "Her name was Gertrude Bieber.. She gave me the passion to become a teacher. She always told me 'The best teachers teach from the heart, not from the book' and to take the students seriously when they have problems... She taught me so much." She looks at the papers, and Togarashi's paper is missing. "TOGARASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" "Yes..... Strauss-sensei?" says Togy in an extremely nervous state. "YOU FORGOT YOUR HOMEWORK! GIVE ME YOUR AIRPLANE TICKET TO CHICAGO!" She walks towards her desk and opens her hand. "But my cat ate the homework" Togy pleads for forgiveness! "Halt verdammt noch mal die Schnauze! Kein Aber! Give me your tickets right now young lady, or else you will be suspended!" "Fine...." Togy, defeated, gives her the ticket. "You'll get it back if you promise to not misbehave." "I'm very sorry!" She bows down and then hugs Strauss-sensei. "I'm very honest." "Okay, you get your ticket back. Don't do it again." She hands her back the ticket. The entire class laughs. "Does anyone want to be suspended?" Ms. Strauss angrily barks at the misbehaving students, which quickly silences them. "Good, on to class. Now, I will be checking your projects and they will be graded within a day, I'm a fast grader. I really hope you did your best, as Ms. Strauss and Adler make the best students out of any school in Tokyo. Don't ruin our reputation!" *At the primary school of Adler, where Nasubi and Shakira did their classwork on the body parts in the German language. They aced the work, but they were more concerned about Tokyo Sushi's future, or more specifially, if it survives at all. Their sushi store is losing in sales to rival City Sushi.* "Hey, Shakira?" Nasubi says to her sister. "Okay?" "I'm starting to get really concerned about City Sushi." Nasubi explains. "Gimme a break." Shakira responds. Despite City Sushi's successes as a fledgling sushi chain, she continues to look down on them. "Tokyo Sushi still has them beat. The only reason why they are even succeeding is because their prices are low as dirt." She explains further. "I wouldn't feed their 'food' to my dog, a pile a cow poop taste better." Nasubi laughs hysterically. "Do we have a problem?" Ms. Schmidt scolds her. "No, no Schmidt-sensei, I was just... getting tickled by something." "Oh, yeah, alright, sure... Class dismissed." She dismisses the class except Nasubi and Shakira. "Hey, Nasubi, Shakira?" She calls the Bellamys, and they get up and sit next to her desk. "You did a real good job, Gratulation!" She shakes both their hands. "Oh, and I have a present. Don't tell anybody." She presents them a hand-made flower. "This is my present for being such bright young girls." She gives them a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and I purchased some of your sushis." "Oh wow, you did?" They asked. They show a big smile. "Yes I did, they were delicious, much better than crappy ol' City!" She complimented Tokyo Sushi. "Thank you so much, it means a lot to us! We make our sushis from our heart, not strictly for profit gaining." Nasubi says as she smiled even more. "Please, try us again some time, we have a loyal customer base and they are the best." "Oh, and we'll be selling a special flavor, Chocolate Sushi, I guarantee you, it's going to be good!" Shakira exclaimed. "Yeah, sure I'll try it." Ms. Schmidt lets out a little chuckle. "Okay, you're dismissed! Viel Glück!" "Bye!" They both wave. *Intro* Part 2: *In the Castle Lair at Shirosekai, the Darkcastle Warriors heard about P-Mart getting destroyed by the Canadian Bad Boys mafia. The evil gang is waiting for their 6th and final Castilian to hatch from the infamous Calamity Chamber, but until then, they plot another plan.* Kurajo teleports into the meeting room with Maxi on his side. "Hey, do you guys have any more ideas on how to defeat these brats?" Heavy D becomes stumped. "I don't know, boss." Trinity nods her head in agreement, and so does Zulu, Lou and Tony. "Gah!" Kurajo becomes frustrated and throws a garbage can across the room. "This looks like a job for.... Machiko!" Maxi transforms to Machiko. "Don't worry Kurajo, I have a plan!" She then says "The calamity chamber download is at 50, but it is stalling sir." "What's wrong with it, Machiko?" Kurajo asks. "Well, it's nothing mechanical, I think. Maybe the Oriole is trying to fight out of it. But I got something that will calm it down until it is complete. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She shows a spraypaint gas can that shoots out sleeping gas. "Check it out, it's called the ST-0227239, it's guaranteed to make it go to sleep." She runs to the chamber and sprays it on the struggling oriole, and runs back to Kurajo, who just stood there in shock and wide-eyed at the effectiveness. "Plus, I have a bigger plan. I happen to know the owner of City Sushi. His name is Eli Pena. He hates Kawasaki and his buddy Cliff with a passion now. If we can come how merge him with the oriole and spread nasty propaganda around Tokyo about Tokyo Sushi, the sheeple will follow us and they won't even bother go to Cure Aubergine and Cocoa's sushi store anymore. It'll be the ultimate morale crusher for them!" "You've done it again Machiko! High five! Put it up there!" Kurajo jumps high and does the high five. "We'll embarrass them!" *In the downtrodden Eli Pena's personal home in Hiroshima. He's still sad about Kawasaki and Cliff turning their backs on him and putting P-Mart out of business.* He sighs and then thinks, "The stupid CBB put me out of business. And if that wasn't bad enough, Cliff quit on me and Kawasaki stopped putting his fresh produce on my stores. Who is that girl right next to them? (he's referring to Agnese Baldelli.) I have a feeling that that stupid girl really likes them. At least I still have my money so I can start another business, WAIT NEVERMIND, I WILL HURT THEM DEARLY!" Machiko, disguised as a 14 year old girl, knocks on the door, he answers and she convinces them to turn evil. "I heard all about what Kawasaki did. What a putz. I missed P-Mart!" "Yeah girl, I agree. May he and his buddy buddy Cliff Pennington burn in hell!" He clenches his fist and starts punching holes in the wall, and threw his rainbow-colored vase at his Sony 70 inch flatscreen television set, putting a huge hole in the middle." "Perfect." Machiko thinks. "Come with me Eli! My name is Machiko Alvarez." She grabs Eli's hand and warps him to the Castle Lair. *At the Castle Lair, where Eli introduces himself to Kurajo and the gang.* "Hello guys. I am honored to be here. My name is Eli Pena. Do you guys know Kawasaki Bell? I need to seek revenge against that jerk! And, I hate the Pretty Cures, they're ain't nothing Pretty about them, neither did they Cure me from anything." "Did he just say, he hates the Pretty Cures?" Heavy D says. He then goes outside to light up millions of fireworks. "YO, WELCOME TO THE TEAM! We all hate them too! My name is Heavy D!" "My name is Trinity!" "My name is Zulu!" "My name is Lou Gehrig!" "My name is Tony Lazzeri!" "The name is Babe Ruth!" "I'm Kurajo! HAHAHAHA!" They all introduced themselves. "And you'll be......" They push him to the Calamity Chamber to fuse with the Oriole, and the download goes from 50% to complete. "BROOKS.... ROBINSON!" They welcome the 6th and final Castilian. "Hahaha! Freedom! I feel free! Thanks Castilians! I will HUMILIATE the Pretty Cures! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Cure Allium, in a dark room with a spotlight on her, walks toward the viewers like a super model in a catwalk, puts her hands on her hips, takes out her allium ring and starts twirling it with her right pinky finger and blows a kiss with her left hand. She then does a backflip but knocks the camera out. She checks it and gasps, but she grins, does her signature heart gesture with her finger and says "Whoops, my bad!" The FWPCC logo appears on the screen. Back to show Eyecatch: In the continuation of the previous eyecatch, Cure Pepper appears, turns on the lights, revealing that the dark room was an abandoned warehouse. She then grabs Allium and drags her out as she freaks out. "Sorry bout that, I'll pick you up Mr. Cameraman." She picks the camera man up and sees Allium in desperation, not wanting to leave. Togy grabs her arm again and tells her "Let's go already! Back to the show!" as Cure Allium says "No fair!" A small FWPCC logo scrolls from the right and stops on the bottom left of the screen. Part 3: *At City Sushi, where they are handing out propaganda posters targeting Tokyo Sushi.* Brooks Robinson, in his now human form as Eli Pena, hands out propaganda posters around town. The posters say: "Come try out City Sushi! Much cheaper and tastier than the stale competition! The Tokyo survey showed that 89% preferred City Sushi over Tokyo Sushi (fabricated, the taste test showed that 87% preferred Tokyo Sushi.)" He unsuspectingly hands one to Kokumotsu, who laughs like a hyena. The 6 Pretty Cure Girls, the Morettis, Agnese, Kawasaki Bell, Cliff Pennington, Hiroshi and Daniel Bellamy meet in the staff area at Tokyo Sushi. "Okay!" Hiroshi shouts. "City Sushi has been obviously spreading false stuff about our foods." Kokumotsu stands up from her seat and shows the poster from City Sushi. "Want a laugh guys, check this garbage out!" They all laugh. "At least they got it right on the cheaper part, that's a double-entendre." Guiseppe Moretti mocks the poster. "Their sushi is cheaper in prices.... and the way it's made. They don't even make their sushis from love. They do it surely for profit gain. Tastier? Don't make me laugh!" "I agree with Guiseppe." Mario says. "I went there once and regretted it. Too bad they can't do refunds." Daniel Bellamy grabs that poster from Kokumotsu and burns it. "Tokyo Sushi will always be the best. Now let's sell some Chocolate Sushis!" *Outside the building, Brooks Robinson, now in his oriole form, turns hair salon tools to Dark Raiders.* "Dark Raider, We summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Pretty Cure's nightmares become reality!" Dark Raider Ghosts corrupt hairdryers and combs, and turn everybody's hair into colorful afros. The owner says "My Hairdryers! They are gone! Oh no, the combs too! This is terrible!" One girl says "Cool, I always wanted to have an afro! I look like a disco musician!" Another girl says "Let's boogie!" They dance to disco music. "No! What's happened to my beauitful hair?" Another boy in the Tokyo crowd cries. The girls run out and see the Dark Raiders. "What's doing on around here?" The Dark Raiders turn their hairs into afros. "Oh no! My hair!" Togarashi feels on her new afro. "Oh, my hijab!" She runs around to find her hijab. "Why did you screw with my beautiful hair?" Karai screams. "Oh no!" Taima screams. Kokumotsu, Nasubi and Shakira grunts. "Dannazione! AAAAAAAAAH!" Agnese screams. "Super Mario Moretti is here!" Mario shouts as he beats up the hairdryers, but he fights back and blows him out of the way. And the combs start combing his hair. "Oh man, that's humiliating." "Mario!" Agnese runs towards him. She then thinks "Man, I wish I was a Pretty Cure again so I can beat up those creeps. I miss you Clementine." Eden then tells the girls to transform. "WE'RE GOING PRETTY CURE!" All six shout. They take out the windmill flowers. "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 6 get together. Salt & Pepper hold hands and crouch. Cannabis does an air kiss and crosses her arms. Maize does a fist pump. Aubergine and Cocoa kneel down. All 6 shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" Brooks Robinson flies in to the scene. "Hello, Pretty Cures. I am Brooks Robinson. Meet my new buddies, the Dark Raiders!" Pepper gasps and sighs. "Great, more bad guys." "What are you doing on the side of evil?" "Good question. I was formerly the owner of the successful P-mart until Kawasaki betrayed me!" "What are you saying?" Pepper responds in shock and disbelief. "No, he didn't betray you, he and Cliff Pennington came to a decision and they said it was best because of the corruption, that they decided not to patronize or work for the store again. You have to understand." "NO! SHUT UP! DARK RAIDERS! CHANGE THEIR HAIRSTYLES..... ARGH What am I saying, I mean CRUSH THEM!" "HAIR TODAY!" The hairdryer blows at the Cures and they dodge. "GONE TOMORROW!" The comb swings itself at Cure Cannabis's hair. "Sorry, my hair is fine as it is!" Cannabis dodges. "Cannabis Leaf Shower!" She creates sharp cannabis leaves and shoots it at the comb. "Corn Shot!" She fires corn kernels at the hairdryer. "Pepper Shot!" Pepper fires pepper at the hairdryer. "Salty Shower!" Salt fires salt at the hairdryer. "Eggpant, Casserole!" She fires eggplant favored casserole at the comb. "And last but not least, Cocoa Butter Cream!" She fires sparkly cocoa beans and shoots cream at the comb. "Yeah, you go Pretty Cures!" Agnese dances and celebrates as her hair, and others turn back to normal. All 6 combine to defeat the Dark Raider, but that doesn't discourage Brooks Robinson. "HA! YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP!" "What trap?" Cocoa and Aubergine angrily shout. Brooks sees Maggie and Bernie, their dogs. "Dark Raider, We summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Pretty Cure's nightmares become reality!" The Dark Raider Ghosts corrupt both dogs. They grow larger, their collars grow spikes, and their teeth grow larger. "Why? Why?" Cure Aubergine starts to cry. "How could you do this?" She keels down and is crying. Cocoa holds her and tries to calm her down. "Don't worry, we'll get them back." The dogs now turn everybody's heads into dog heads that say "Bow wow", "Woof!" and nothing else. Maize points at Brooks Robinson. "That's cruel, what you did!" Pepper starts to take out her water pike. "No, don't hurt the dogs! Is there a way to turn them back to good without hurting them?" says the extremely sad Aubergine. "There is no way." Brooks then fires a hyper beam which hits Pepper and sends her flying to the park 1 mile away. "PEPPER!!!!" Salt cries. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then looks at Kawasaki, who, in fear, runs to the basement . "I'm about to kill you, Kawasaki!" Agnese steps in the way. "You're going to have to go through me. I will not let you kill him!" Imani, Guiseppe and Mario form a human wall. All four says "Don't come through. Turn back!" Cannabis then has an idea. "Hey, girls, let's all combine our powers. I'll use my Healing Shower, and you'll all try and add more flavors to it to create the ultimate healing shower to purify the dogs. Pepper, groggy, walks back to the battlefield. "You're right, Cannabis. Obviously we can't hurt the dog in fear of killing it. So we should heal it. When our combined healing shower starts to hit him, great memories will start to flash on his head." Aubergine nods. "Yeah, I love your idea Cannabis!" Cocoa says in approval. "Let's do it!" Maize shouts "Sure, why not?" Salt smiles. "Cannabis, the euphoric miracle plant, will make another miracle, combined with...." Cannabis raises her hands. "The spicy flavor of Pepper," Pepper raises her hands. "The salty flavor of Salt," Salt raises her hands. "The sweet flavor of Maize," Maize raises her hands. "The delicate flavor of Aubergine," Aubergine raises her hands. "And the heavenly tasty flavor of Cocoa!" Cocoa raises her hands. All 6 hold hands. "And that makes..... CULTIVATION, HEALING, SHOWER!" A rainbow colored beam shoots out from their hands and into the air. Then it starts to rain all around, making the dogs remember the great times they had with Nasubi and Shakira, and becomes uncorrupted as the ghosts run away. "Rats!" Brooks Robinson warps back to Shirosekai. "YES! WE DID IT!" All 6 jump and high five. "And, we have 5 more sprinklers! The search is over! You'll start to see Niwachi turn back to normal soon once the purifyers start working!" All 6 fairy broncos say. Agnese and Imani run up to the Cures and reaches over to embrace. "Awesome! You girls rock!" "Oh, no problem!" Pepper smiles. All the other smile as they hug each other. Aubergine then says "Now let's sell some chocolate sushis!" They detransform in front of everybody. "I knew it!" Agnese thinks. "They ARE Pretty Cure after all! WOW! They're doing a good job so far!" She then thinks "I just hope they don't slip up on their way to getting the Harvest Pot." Imani says "You're Pretty Cure?" Togy, Karai, Koku, Taima, Nasubi aand Shakira all nod. "Yes, Imani. Yes, we are Pretty Cure." They all smile. "And yes, yall can tell Kawasaki and the rest." They all chuckle. Agnese runs towards the store. "Guess what guess what?" "What?" Kawasaki says. "I've learned for real that Togarashi is a Pretty Cure!" "That's amazing. I hear they protect the world from evil, at least that's what I heard." He smiles. "Yes they do!" "Guess who is also a Pretty Cure? Kokumotsu, Taima, Karai, Nasubi and Shakira!" "Wow, it's going to feel great to tell my colleagues that my nieces are Pretty Cures." Daniel scratches his head. "Interesting." "Oh, my beautiful daughters are Pretty Cures!" Hiroshi smiles. "Pretty Cures are amazing! This is the 1st time I've actually seen them up close and personal. I gotta take some pictures!" He runs outside and sees the girls detransformed. "Oh darn they detransformed already? HAHAHA oh well, maybe next time." *1 hour later* "So how were the chocolate sushis everybody?" Shakira asks the customers. "They're grrrrrrrrrrrrRRREAT!" All shout in unison. "Thanks." Shakira sheds a tear. "You guys are the best." Ms. Schmidt walks in. "Schmidt-sensei!" "I would like to try the chocolate sushis Nasubi and Shakira!" "Sure thing Okyakusama." They bow, and get to the kitchen to cook. "Here you go! And that will be 350 yen!" She pays, then gets the sushis. She takes a bite. "WOW, THIS PLACE GETS BETTER!" The customers cheer and the Bellamy sisters smile. Part 4: *One week later, on June 4th. Togy, Karai, Taima, Kokumotsu, Nasubi, and Shakira are in a restaurant in Toshima.* "Who's got their tickets to chicago?" Koku shows her ticket. The other 5 show their tickets. "Yeah, it's going to be fun!" "Guess who else got their tickets?" Kawasaki, Rose, Aika Matsui, Tsunade Gadona, Daniel and Hiroshi Bellamy show their tickets. "And we got the tickets as well!" The Italian 4 show theirs as well. 'Same flight, same plane too!" "Whoa...." All 6 sit there wide eyed. "We're not even alone!" "Hey, Adler was kind enough to give away tickets to family and friends too, isn't that amazing?" "YATTA!" Taima pumps her fist. *At Mariam's house in Hokkaido.* "I think the girls are heading to Chicago. Who knows what danger lurks there." Tulbaghia reads the future. "Oy Vey! I hope they are safe." Miriam says. "I may have to go there and help them if it feels they are in danger." "Good idea, Miriam." She thinks "I love you, Rani. I will protect you and the rest of the Pretty Cures from danger." "Alright, everything is done! Now, next time we meet, you'll receive the Cultivation Bracelet, and your team brooches. Goodspeed!" *End of Episode* Preview: Episode 16: WE'RE STUCK IN SAN FRANCISCO! Togarashi: After a great time in Chicago, we're going back home to Japan! Taima: I'm gonna miss you Chicago. Kokumotsu: I miss you daddy! Take care! Babe Ruth: Time to take this plane for a ride! Karai: WHAT'S HAPPENING! Pilot: Emergency Landing in San Francisco International Airport. All 6: SAN FRANCISCO? All 6: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation! WE'RE STUCK IN SAN FRANCISCO! May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes